The present disclosure relates to a fishing rod holder, and in particular, relates to a rod holder that adjustably tensions a support member to leverage a fishing rod when the fishing rod experiences a fish strike and that emits a signal when the fishing rod experiences the fish strike.
Current rod holders use locking mechanisms to hold the rod in a desired position. Typically, each locking mechanism holds a particular reel of the rod such as an open face reel or a closed face reel. Accordingly, each type of reel requires its own respective locking mechanism leading to redundancy in equipment for the angler. Further, current locking mechanisms use locking components that prohibit convenient mounting and dismounting of the rod. Consequently, the angler has to disengage these components to free the rod for manual handling by the angler leading to missed opportunities for effectively reeling the fish.
Other current rod holders do not conveniently leverage or support the rod once the rod experiences the fish strike. Instead, the support holding the rod typically jumps or jolts when the fish bites the lure/hook leading the rod to move out of the rod holder.
Other current rod holders also use spring-loaded assemblies to hold the rod. The spring-loaded assemblies use a cocked spring that releases upon a strike wherein the release force of the spring assists in setting a lure/hook into the fish's mouth. These assemblies, however, typically release when acted upon by environmental effects such as winds. Additionally, when these current rod holders mount on a boat, the waves and/or movement of the boat tend to release the spring-loaded assembly. These false releases lead to the angler having to repeatedly reset the assemblies. Additionally, the signal portion of these current rod holders activate by the slightest movement of the fish line leading to false alerts for the angler to respond.